Fruit Cocktails
by Unimaginable Desires
Summary: A drink can lead you to anyone, and anywhere. Revised version of 'Life with the Devil.' You can read this even though you haven't read LWTD. : RxR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _**iVoRyBuBbLeS**_does not own Gakuen Alice.

**Star Ranks:**

Special: _The students who receive this rank are considered as one of the top students of the academy. They are given a very luxurious room. They receive 300 rabbits as allowance._

3 Star: _The geniuses. They receive 100 rabbits._

2 Star: _The students ranked above average. They receive 50 rabbits as their allowance._

1 Star: _Students that are considered average are ranked as 1 Stars. They get to have 30 rabbits._

No Star: _The so-called losers. The academy rarely gives a student this rank unless they have a very good reason. The place where they sleep is the attic. Their allowance is 5 rabbits only._

**......................................**

Chapter 1:

_**Long Island Ice Tea  
**_

**......................................**

_'A drink can lead you to anyone, and anywhere.'_

**......................................**

It was a beautiful day in the academy. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were chirping a very melodious tune. It was a very sunny Friday. Voices of cheer filled the air as the bell rang signaling the end of classes to the Alice Academy students. Students rushed out of their classrooms with grins on their faces and some went towards their dormitories hoping to get a well deserved rest after a week of long lessons. However, others decided to visit Central Town since there were no classes the next day or spend time with their girlfriends and vice versa.

Everyone was happy and doing what they wanted, all except for one beautiful girl. A certain brunette had just walked out from the Middle School's Principal Office. She emitted a dark and depressing aura that made everyone around her give in to the aura she released. Walking very slowly with her hands clenched tightly, tears threatening to fall, she made her way towards the Northern forest where a special tree was sitting. She climbed up to one of the branches and lied down, looking at the clouds as they passed by her with different shapes and sizes. A tear fell down to her cheeks as she started to cry.

'_Crying is a weakness.' _she chanted to herself. That brunette was taught to never be weak. To never cry over simple things. That was who she was before, a crybaby, but she changed. At least she thought she did. As one of the top students of the academy, she became a murderous and deadly person. Who she was before was a hidden behind a mask. Missions. That was the cause of it all. She is a weapon to the academy.

She was still crying. The previous scene kept replaying in her head, the scene she had just witnessed inside Haru-sensei's room. He was the so-called Middle School Principal. What he told her was unexpected, unbelievable, yet it happened. Her only grandfather died because of a sickness she wasn't able to ask. That grandfather was the one who took care of her. The one who gave her everything she needed. They also didn't allow her to go to his funeral. The funeral of the most important person in her life. The _only_ family she had. Why did he leave her? That was one of the main questions of this girl, Mikan Sakura.

* * *

Nonoko Ogasawara paced back and forth in Hotaru Imai's lab. Yes, they are now close friends. Anna Umenomiya was also in the room sitting down in one of the chairs, sighing. Sumire Shouda was lying on the sofa while thinking and Hotaru Imai was drinking a cup of coffee, just staring at all of them. They were still in their uniform. The room was silent. All you can hear were the footsteps Nonoko took, Anna's sighs, and the occasional sips Hotaru drank.

They were worried. Even Hotaru. One thought was in their minds, _'Where's Mikan?'_. Mikan was supposed to meet with them after classes but she was called by the principal while they were in the middle of class. There seemed to be some emergency and they were worried. She still hasn't come back, because if she did she would've told them.

Nonoko couldn't take it anymore. She was feeling really worried and she felt like she was going to explode. "Where could Mikan-chan be? The sun is about to set and she still isn't in her room!" Nonoko exclaimed, trying not to lose control. She was walking faster and faster now. Grunting at each thought that came into her head.

"Well, it's really no use if we just stay here and wait," Anna said pointedly. "Why don't we just look for her? It's getting late and maybe she broke down because of what Haru-sensei told her," she continued. Part of what she said was true, of course. They shouldn't wait for her to come to them. It would be pointless.

Hotaru glared at her. She thought that it would cut her coffee break short since they will look for the idiot, well, the girl who was once an idiot. She became a genius in a very short period of time. Studying more seriously, she was able to do it, and Hotaru was proud of her for that (even though she doesn't show it).

Hotaru was still glaring. "Why don't you do it yourselves? I won't come. It will cut my coffee break short," she stared at them, making her point clear to the trio. The girls sighed. There was no point in arguing any further.

"Fine," Sumire said pouting (even though it doesn't suit her at all).

The three left Hotaru's lab. Hotaru was left feeling a little depressed at what she found out earlier that day with her invention, the spy bug. She planted a bug in the Middle School Principal's office, allowing Hotaru to get a glimpse of all the proceeding events in Alice Academy. She was able to see what was happening during classes since their teacher, Narumi, didn't attend class. Why wasn't she caught, you ask? It's because the principal was stupid enough to not put an alice barrier in the office.

Hotaru was thinking about Mikan's grandpa. Mikan's grandfather was also like her grandpa. He was also there for her and treated her like she was special, just like how he treats his own granddaughter. To him, Mikan and Hotaru were sisters and that's why he would never treat them unequally. Hotaru's parents were also thankful to him because he took care of their little Hotaru for them.

With him gone, what would happen to Mikan? He was Mikan's inspiration in everything that she does. She worked hard just for him and where she stands right now is because of him. Grandpa's guidance.

'_That idiot.' _she remarked a soft smile forming onto her lips.

* * *

Anna and the others began their search for Mikan at the Cafeteria. They searched table from table, bathroom to bathroom, and huts from huts. They went to the Middle School building and searched. The library was also checked even though they knew that Mikan hates libraries. They also went to the field, the other buildings and lastly, the principal's office. They had failed, their attempts, futile. Mikan wasn't found.

The only place left was the Northern Forest.

They didn't want to search _that _place and they thought that Mikan wouldn't be in that kind of place. They decided to return to Hotaru's lab and see if Mikan was there with Hotaru or if she is already in her room. The Middle School Dormitories were not that far which is why they arrived there in a few minutes.

While walking, they saw a group of boys laughing, talking to each other. Noticing that they were their friends, they approached them. Ruka, Koko, Mochu, and Yuu were there. The four of them looked at the 3 girls that were approaching them.

"Hey," Koko greeted them while smiling cutely. Anna blushed after seeing him smile at them like that. She liked Koko, and she knew it. Koko became popular after a few months. He is now part of Ruka's group, the pretty boy group, at least that's what the fan girls call it. There are four members in the group.

Nonoko smiled back. "Guys, have you seen Mikan-chan? She wasn't in her room when we checked it," she said, a little uneasy of the situation. Yuu was staring at her. The others, the 3 boys and the 2 girls, noticed. They began to have little devilish smirks on their faces.

Breaking out of his trance, Yuu replied, beating the others. "Nope. She hasn't passed by here yet. Maybe she took a walk or something," he reassured her. "There's nothing to worry about, Nonoko-chan. Mikan-chan knows how to return to her dorm on her own now since she isn't a new student anymore," he smiled at her.

"Hey guys! We're still here," Ruka laughed, waving one of his hands in front of their faces. "Anyways, I'm sure Mikan will return before dinner." he told them. He's Mikan's boyfriend. Ruka confessed to her about a year ago and soon, they were a well-known couple at the Academy. They went on dates every Sunday. Although lately, he noticed, Mikan wasn't really honest with him anymore. She was getting gloomy, and fast. He tried cheering her up, making her laugh for her to forget all her problems. No matter what he did, her smiles or laughs never reached her eyes.

Sumire laughed too. "Thanks guys. We're going to check her room again and see if she's back," she told them and gave Mochu a kiss on cheek. The girls left the boys, Sumire leading. Mochu was staring at Sumire's retreating back and his lips formed a small smile. _'I'm so lucky to have her. She changed a lot since elementary.'_

"You look so happy, dude! Man, what's it like to have a perfect girlfriend?" Koko was jealous. He wanted Anna to be his! He just doesn't have the courage to confess and whenever he would try, something happens that stops him from doing so.

Mochu sighed, contented. "I don't know," was his so-called _intelligent_ answer. Koko and Yuu sighed. Yuu also wanted to know the answer since he doesn't have a girlfriend, _yet_.

* * *

Droplets of water were falling from the sky. Rain. It suited Mikan's mood. She started walking back to the dormitories slowly, drenching her in the process. She didn't really mind getting wet. To her, it felt like the sky was crying with her though, her tears didn't fall anymore. It was like the pain she felt kept her thoughts away from the idea of her getting wet.

She walked towards her room slowly. She was dripping wet, making a path on the floor. The elevator was in front of her and she approached it, pressing the up button that lit bright orange after the contact. The elevator's door opened and then 3 girls stepped out looking miserable. Noticing that the floor was wet, they looked at the person who made this mess.

Looking up, they were shocked. "MIKAN!" They shouted at the top of their lungs. They were overjoyed that they had found their missing friend. However, their joy didn't last long. She looked dead. Mikan seemed deaf at that moment, she didn't move a muscle. "What happened to you?" Nonoko asked worriedly. Yet, as all of them expected, she didn't receive a reply. The three dragged her to the elevator and went to the Special Star Floor to bring Mikan to her room.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

**......................................**

_**Authors Notes:**_

**......................................**

_**This is, by the way, the edited version of '**__**Life With The Devil**__**'. Yep, there were a lot of changes. We wanted to make it better, so how was it?**_

_**Amethyst:**__** Who wants to beta-read this fic? I think we need one. It would make us really happy if you want to do it. Anyway, review please and tell us if you want us to continue this story. ;)**_

_**Sapphire:**__** Review, okay? Well, if you want to beta-read, you can tell us by PM. We really need one! **_

_**Don't be shy to press that button there. REVIEW! ;;)  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _**Unimaginable Desires **_does not own Gakuen Alice.

**=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''**

**Star Ranks:**

Special: _The students who receive this rank are considered as one of the top students of the academy. They are given a very luxurious room. They receive 300 rabbits as allowance._

3 Star: _The geniuses. They receive 100 rabbits._

2 Star: _The students ranked above average. They receive 50 rabbits as their allowance._

1 Star: _Students that are considered average are ranked as 1 Stars. They get to have 30 rabbits._

No Star: _The so-called losers. The academy rarely gives a student this rank unless they have a very good reason. The place where they sleep is the attic. Their allowance is 5 rabbits only._

**=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''**

Chapter 2:

_**Savoy Corpse Reviver**_

**=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''**

_'A drink can lead you to anyone, and anywhere.'_

_**=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''**_

It was a stormy night. Thunder was heard in almost every corner in the academy. The elementary school students shook in their beds, too afraid to go to sleep. Teachers were trying to calm students who were crying because of the thunder. Students that were outside were running, not wanting to get wet. The rain was pouring continuously. Just like the tears that Mikan Sakura had shed.

The elevator door opened as four girls stepped out. Three of those girls were guiding a still brunette out of the elevator and into her room. Fortunately, most of the Specials were already in their room. But, unfortunately for them, the girl with the three girls wouldn't move. Dead. That's what people who would have seen her would think. To say that the girl was shocked to death was an understatement. It's more like she has no hope. That she could just die at anytime accepting death like it wasn't her last resort.

To make things easier the girl with pink hair and the girl with midnight blue hair placed the girl's arms over their shoulders so that they would get to the room faster. Step by step, they walked towards a door that had a golden plate with the words 'Mikan Sakura' engraved on it. Turning the doorknob, they opened the cream door.

The room was stunning, beautiful, amazing… Hell! It was indescribable. There were white sofas and in front of it was a plasma screen TV. The bed was king-sized with fluffy pink pillows and a striped blanket. The walls were in a majestic white color. There was a kitchen in the corner, complete with a stove, an oven, a fridge, microwave and more! The bathroom was the best part! There was a Jacuzzi that could fit more or less 8 people, depending on the circumstances. The tiles were shiny, also white. Golden sinks and toilets were there too.

Three girls continued to gawk, almost dropping the dead-looking girl they were carrying. They had never seen her room before. She always told them that there's nothing to see. It's like she didn't appreciate the beauty of the room given to her! They always told her that she was lucky to be a Special Star but, to her, it was nothing special at all. Nothing.

They sat Mikan down on one of the sofas and looked at her worriedly. They decided not to question her yet, seeing as she still was not moving. Also, they didn't want to call for Hotaru since it was getting late and they knew that Hotaru sleeps before dinner, reasoning out that she didn't want to be like Mikan, a _pig_. They all laughed but Mikan was the only one who stayed quiet at that time. They found out later on that she acted that way because she was now going to take missions.

Anna, the mother-like one, looked at Mikan with sad eyes. "Do you want us to prepare the tub for you? I'm sure you want to take a bath since you're wet from the rain," she reasoned out but, as they expected, she didn't reply. Mikan was still staring blankly into space. 'What happened to her?' Anna just motioned Nonoko to prepare the tub.

Sumire was pacing back and forth the minute Nonoko left. She looked awful. Her make-up was ruined and her uniform was stained. This was the first time Anna saw her that way. "Mikan, what the effing hell happened to you?! We're you're friends, right? You can tell us what's wrong. Please, just talk!" Sumire exclaimed, she couldn't take her friends silence any longer!

Nonoko came back a few seconds later, realizing that Sumire's remark didn't have an effect on their friend. But as she approached Mikan, she heard her muttering things. 'She's talking!'

"Anna, Sumire-chan! Listen to her! She's talking! Mikan-chan's talking!" Nonoko exclaimed loudly. They all walked towards her and listened carefully. Mikan wasn't saying stuff in complete sentences. She was just muttering words.

"Grandpa… Dead… Can't believe… Leaving… Not allowing… Haru-sensei…" Mikan said again and again. She looked like she was oblivious to everything. She didn't mind that there were three people who were standing too close, which didn't happen too often. Mikan also didn't notice that her friends understood everything she just said. They were all shocked. The three didn't know what really happened but they now know what had caused Mikan to behave this way.

The three moved away from her and looked at each other worriedly. They stared at the girl sitting down on the couch for a few moments before deciding to let her have a bath first. Anna and Nonoko once again carried, well dragged, an unmoving Mikan towards the bathroom and shut the door with a loud 'thud' believing that Mikan will realize that she has to take a bath sooner or later. The two girls approached the other girl and sighed.

"Uhmm… Do you… Why…" Nonoko started, not able to think properly. She was too shocked, too shocked to think about anything else. Sighing, she looked down on the carpeted floor.

Minutes passed by and no one talked. It was silent. A word was not heard on either of the three. Several seconds later, a door opened with a bang. Mikan came out, not looking better at all although she was now clad in a white cotton towel and her hair was dripping wet. The three stared at her, waiting for her to speak. "Could you guys please leave me alone first? I'm going talk to you tomorrow and tell you everything," she spoke, her voice hoarse from all the crying she had done. The three just nodded their heads and scurried out the door, not wanting to disturb her any longer.

The door clicked signalizing that they left and Mikan sighed of relief. A few seconds later, Anna's head popped out from the door. "Mikan-chan, if you need us, we'll be in our rooms. Also, don't worry about anything because we're always here for you," Anna smiled and shut the door once again. The three went to their assigned rooms and slept.

After they left, Mikan was alone. She dressed up in her white silk nightgown which emphasizing each of her curves. She drank some water and lied down on her bed. Looking at the ceiling she wept for the last time that night and fell asleep. She slept peacefully until…

**Mikan's Dream:**

_Mikan walked in the principal's office slowly. Each step she took resounded in the room. She was told that the principal wanted to see her for a very important matter. The principal gestured for her to sit down on the chair opposite to him. He had green eyes and black hair. He wore a very formal suit and his hair was in a messy do, giving him a formal yet boyish look. Mikan, being the model student she was, obediently followed his orders._

_The principal, Haru-sensei, coughed twice indicating that he was about to speak. "Hello there, Sakura-chan. How was your day?" He asked her politely while leaning across the table to see her more clearly. He smiled in anticipation when Mikan opened her mouth but frowned after she shut her mouth again. He had already expected that, of course. Knowing Mikan, she wouldn't be as sociable as she used to be. The once bubbly girl he had known before became an emotionless freak (at times) –well, except to her friends, she was still the Mikan they had known for years._

_Mikan sighed. If she wants to make this quick, she has to say whatever he wants her to say. "It was fine," came her reply. She didn't want this conversation to be long but, knowing the principal, it will be. 'God damn it!' "Why did you call for me, Haru-sensei?" She almost snapped but she tried hard not to; she knew what would happen if she angered the all-powerful Haru-sensei._

_The principal's smile turned into a frown. He wanted to make this quick yet, he also wanted to make it less shocking to his student. "You see, Sakura-chan, something happened. Your grandfather, he passed away yesterday evening," he paused, looking at her reaction. Her eyes widened and she looked like she was about to break down any moment._

_She wanted to run and tell herself that her grandfather didn't die without her there, but, she couldn't. It can't be done. She could just scream and cry, feeling as if the she was hit by a truck. The principal wasn't able to finish what he had to say because she spoke. "That can't be true! He couldn't have! My grandpa is a strong man! Don't lie to me, Haru-sensei… Please, tell me it isn't true," she pleaded softly but, she didn't cry. She kept all her emotions to herself._

_The man looked at her sharply, telling her that he wasn't lying. How could he, if he had lied about a serious matter like this? "Sakura-chan, don't you dare say those things to the principal! Have some respect, woman!" He stopped and glared at her for a moment. "As I was saying, your grandfather died yesterday. Sadly, you won't be allowed to go to the funeral," he bit out coldly._

'_What?! They didn't really expect her to believe all that and do nothing, right?!' Also, are they planning to stop her from seeing her grandpa? The only family that she had since she was a little girl?! She couldn't believe it! Hell, she shouldn't believe it! Her life had meaning because of him, her grandpa, and yet, they aren't allowing her to give him a proper end to his life. "No. No. No." She shook her head again and again, not wanting to believe it, any of it! "Why can't I go?" She asked; she felt so weak at that moment. She could just die._

_Haru-sensei looked at her with sharp green eyes. "You're one of our valued students, Mikan." Wow. He gave up calling her 'Sakura-chan' after all. "We don't want you to get hurt. We, the administrators of this school, want you to be safe." he said in a very gentle voice Mikan didn't expect he had. In Mikan's eyes, he looked evil, like a wolf in sheep's clothing._

'_Crap. That's what he's saying.' We just want you to be safe… blah, blah, blah! Oh boo-freakin'-hoo! If they want her to be safe, then why does she have to go do missions for this stinkin' school? She had been shot for at least 8 times! The hell of that large number! Though she was shot, they didn't even show their concern for her! She visited the school's infirmary almost everyday because of those effing missions! She was a regular patient there! "Lookie here, mister! I don't give a damn about what you think is good for me! I go to missions almost every night because you tell that bastard, Persona, to make me do them! And here I am now, perfectly healthy! Now what makes you think that I will be killed or something just by going to my grandfather's funeral?!" Mikan panted after her sudden outburst. Her eyes looked deadly and her aura turned from weak to scary. Safety. The crap of that word. If they think that it's right to keep students in a prison-like school, then they can just go to hell!_

_The principal glared at her for speaking to him that way. "Even if you plead we won't allow you," he looked at his watch for a while and sighed. "I'm afraid we don't have much time, Sakura-chan. We can talk again sometime but, right now is not appropriate. Well, we are done talking and I have to go. I have a meeting to attend to," he grabbed his coat and almost ran towards the door. He left Mikan sitting there angered by his words._

_Mikan stood up shaking and started to walk slowly. _'An important asset of the academy cannot go away for useless things like this.' _That statement repeated in her head. Though, the one that kept repeating was one word. Useless. Was the love she felt for her grandpa too little for it to be called useless?! She didn't think it was useless. Her grandpa always told her that her love for him kept him going, kept him strong and happy. Was loving a person that little of a thing? She didn't have the chance to answer that question since she was too drowned in her thoughts of her grandpa's death._

**End of dream**

Mikan was shaking in her bed. She didn't have a dream, she had a nightmare about what happened to her earlier that day. She didn't want to remember it! Hell, she didn't want to remember anything! She sat up on the bed and screamed. "No, no, no!" She shouted and when she opened her eyes she saw Hotaru sitting on her bed, staring at her intently. "Ho-Hotaru…" She stuttered as she started to cry again.

Hotaru smiled at Mikan, a smile of a true friend. She held her hands out to Mikan and she gladly accepted the hug. They hugged for a few minutes keeping silence excluding for the occasional sniffs Mikan made. "I'm happy." Hotaru said while looking at her best friend. Mikan looked at her with a look of curiosity and shock. Hotaru sighed, Mikan could be dense at times anyway. "I'm happy because you feel a little better. Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire told me everything that happened last night," she held on to her best friend and held her tighter. "Ruka has been worried about you, you know. He had been running to me every now and then to ask me if you were alright and I said 'I don't know.'" She giggled.

Mikan smiled in her tears. "You should've told him I was fine. I just don't have the guts to believe anything the principal told me. It was just… unexpected, you know?" Mikan's smile turned upside down. She stopped crying about a minute ago and she and Hotaru let go of each other already. "Wait a minute, do you know what I'm talking about, Hotaru?" She realized that she was talking too much and didn't care if her best friend knew what she was talking about! Stupid Mikan!

Hotaru just nodded, she looked scary at that moment. She glared at Mikan and spoke in a very monotonous voice, "Who do you think I am, Mikan? I know everything," she sighed. "But, I'm sorry that grandpa died. I mean, I know he's important to both of us. And that principal didn't allow you to go to the funeral. Damn that bastard!" She cursed and then she noticed that Mikan was looking down on the bed and that tears were falling.

Mikan cried once again, she can't believe her friend believed what that bastard had said! "Hotaru, do you think that what they're telling us is the truth? Because you know, if they are, they would allow me to go to the funeral. But, they didn't. They even told me that going there would be useless. Is my love not enough?" She asked the question she wasn't able to answer on her own. Love. Her grandpa always told her that it can move mountains, it can make you do things you didn't know you could. Did this happen because her grandpa's thoughts were wrong all along? No, it couldn't be. He was able to inspire a lot of people because of his knowledge.

Hotaru looked at Mikan worriedly. "It's not like they would lie about a thing like this, Mikan. You know, if they lie about things like that then they're stupid for doing so. They could get arrested if they do that," she paused. "About your second question, your love for your grandpa is great. It surpasses the love that other people share." she explained. She didn't want her friend to feel this way. It feels different to be with a Mikan who's depressed.

Mikan smiled at the realization. "Thank you so much, Hotaru! I feel better now, really," Mikan laughed a little. "I feel all right but, it still hurts. I have to do something to make them allow me to go to the funeral." She said in a determined voice.

Hotaru nodded at her friend's cheerful behavior. "Mikan, the gang planned a get-together to make you have some fun again and to also make you feel better. They planned it for tonight. They said that we will meet at Blue Lagoon for dinner and we'll walk around Central Town after. Ruka will pick you up at 6, alright?" Hotaru watched as Mikan nodded her head excitedly momentarily forgetting her current state. Hotaru got up and smiled at Mikan one last time and turned towards the door. She was about to turn the knob open when she said one last thing. "Be sure to not tell anyone about my smiling and laughing, alright?" She glared before stepping out of the room.

'_Thanks, Hotaru.'_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''**_

_**Guys, thank you for the reviews! :)**_

_**Amethyst: Well, here's the second chap for all those who read the story! :) Review, okay? ;;)**_

_**Sapphire: Who wants to beta-read? We really need one. Anyy, thanks for reading and don't forget the review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: _**Unimaginable Desires**_does not own Gakuen Alice.

**=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''**

**Star Ranks:**

Special: _The students who receive this rank are considered as one of the top students of the academy. They are given a very luxurious room. They receive 300 rabbits as allowance._

3 Star: _The geniuses. They receive 100 rabbits._

2 Star: _The students ranked above average. They receive 50 rabbits as their allowance._

1 Star: _Students that are considered average are ranked as 1 Stars. They get to have 30 rabbits._

No Star: _The so-called losers. The academy rarely gives a student this rank unless they have a very good reason. The place where they sleep is the attic. Their allowance is 5 rabbits only._

_**=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''**  
_

Chapter 3:

_**Shirley Temple**_

_******=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''**  
_

_'A drink can lead you to anyone, and anywhere.'_

_**=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''**  
_

"So where do we start?" Koko asked the group. It was 6:30 in the evening. They were already gathered in Central Town and were now thinking about what they should do first. Mikan was with the group though she was still un-Mikan-ish. She was standing too far from them (about 3 meters away) while they talked. Her reason was; she'd rather be away from them than to join their too-long-in-my-opinion talk.

Everyone didn't mind her they were thinking. "Well, we could start by going to Blue Lagoon. That's what we planned to do anyway. Also, it's already 5:30 pm. We could always eat early, right?" Anna was informing them. They planned to meet at Blue Lagoon but, Mikan made it impossible for all of them. Hotaru had to _literally_ drag Mikan everywhere because she wouldn't walk. She was a human statue, or that's what I prefer calling her.

Sumire nodded but sighed after a while, thinking about how they would drag Mikan from one place to another. "All right then." Upon hearing this, Koko cheered. God, that guy loves food. When he's not sleeping or hanging out with his friends, Koko would stuff himself with food. Gluttonous. He would never stop being that. It was a mystery to all of them; it was a mystery as to why he could maintain having that awesome figure. "But, who would be dragging the little girl?"

"I'll do that since it's my responsibility as her boyfriend," Ruka told them before he rolled his eyes. Being a boyfriend to someone who's acting more like a statue isn't easy for "the" Ruka Nogi. Right now, he prefers to be with someone like Hotaru. She's an independent girl and she never acts this way. He shook his head and followed the others with Mikan right on his tail.

They all headed towards the restaurant. Once there, a handsome waiter with blonde hair and green eyes greeted them; asking how many they were. "Nine," they all replied. The handsome waiter led them to a table where they all sat down in this order: Mikan, Ruka, Sumire, Mochu, Nonoko, Yuu, Anna, Koko, and lastly Hotaru. When they were already seated, the waiter left, saying that he will come back in a few minutes. They all picked up their menus (except Mikan, of course) and looked through all the food.

A few minutes later, the waiter came back carrying a pad of paper and a pen with him. "Hello. I'm Joe and I'll be your server for today." Joe, huh? He's probably half American. "So, may I take your orders?" He grinned at them, making the girls sigh dreamily (except Hotaru and Mikan). He laughed; a very husky laugh and the easy-to-get girls stared at him with hearts in their eyes. The boys were glaring daggers at him, except Ruka since Mikan was unaffected. Joe coughed after a few minutes. "May I now take your order?" He chucked after saying that. He had placed a slight emphasis on the word 'now'.

"Yes, you may," Mochu was seething in anger and was now giving deadly glares. Joe looked at him with a look of curiosity. Why is this guy glaring at him like he was some pest? "We will have everything. Now just leave and," he paused and inhaled. "_Don't come back!_" He said those three last words with emphasis when he continued. Joe literally ran away from the table and asked a girl to replace him. Mochu faced Sumire with an angry face after that. "So, Sumi-chan, who's more handsome: me or _him?_" He said the last word with a tone of disgust.

Sumire faced her boyfriend with a smile. "Him," she said, an evil smile plastered on her face. Mochu glared at her, his knuckles shut tight on his sides. She sighed when she realized that Mochu isn't getting what she was doing. "Of course it's you! Why would I trade my boyfriend for someone uglier than what I already have?" She held his face in her hands making Mochu smile. She kissed him on the lips and she smiled. "Now, don't doubt me, all right? I am loyal to my one and only," she giggled and looked away, her hand under the table secretly holding Mochu's hand.

Mikan was looking at them curiously. She had no idea what was happening. She was trying to remember what the ordered. "Wait, you guys ordered _everything_?" Her voice shocked everyone. Hesitantly, they all nodded, looking at each other with inquisitiveness written all over their faces. "Thanks guys. I'm so lucky to have you guys as my friends," she said with a genuine smile plastered on her beautiful face. They all smiled back and remembered that food makes Mikan happy; especially sweet ones.

Anna was really happy now that Mikan was happy. But, what if… "Mikan-chan, are you sure you're alright?" She was worried that maybe this was all an act. She was worried that Mikan might be happy on the outside but was hurting on the inside. These days, she never really knows what was happening with Mikan. She was always trying to keep everything a secret from all of them; even from Ruka.

"Yeah, I am. No need to worry, Anna-chan," she smiled reassuringly at her before turning to look at her other friends. She gave them a wink before laughing at their somehow shocked expressions. She gave Ruka's hand a reassuring squeeze from under the table before kissing him on the cheek. "Oh, look! The food's here!" With that, a waitress arrived bringing tons of food with her. Her mouth was already slightly watering just at the sight of all those delicious food.

There was silence as they ate; Mikan and Koko having most of it. The two little pigs, at least that's what I call them. Then, a few minutes later, the gang was wiping their mouths with their napkins. With a satisfied sigh, the guys burped making the girls giggle.

Mikan closed her eyes for a few seconds, momentarily forgetting her problems for the past few days. "Wow! That was the best lobster I have ever tasted!" She remembered how it tasted and how the taste travelled through her mouth. This was the best dinner she had since she came to the academy. She sighed, contentment written all over her beautiful face. "Wait, who's going to pay for all of these?" _'Not me. Not me. Not me.'_She ate most of it and maybe, they're going to ask her to pay most of it. God, she didn't even bring her wallet. Dang!

She heard Ruka chuckle beside her. "I'll pay, Mi-chan, don't worry, you won't spend anything on this get-together," he smiled at her, his blue eyes shining against the light. When he did that, the waitress that was going to give their bill, smiled flirtatiously at him. Mikan death glared at her making the poor waitress drop the bill on the table before running away, her eyes slightly watering.

"That was awesome, Mi. You scared the hell out of her," Sumire praised Mikan's _awesome_work. She was still oblivious to the fact that everyone knows that she and Mochu were still holding hands from under the table. Everyone laughed. "What? Why are you laughing?" It was when Mochu whispered something in her ear that she realized. "What's wrong with holding your boyfriend's hand?"

Everyone on the table stopped laughing and shook their heads. Really, what was wrong with that? Jealousy? Maybe it is.

Mikan coughed. "All right then. Where do we go next?" She looked at each of them inquiringly. What she got were all straight faces from each of them. She frowned. Guess they would have to figure out some things first. With a sigh, she looked away for a few moments trying to think. "So, have any ideas?" She looked around once again; receiving no reply, she sighed once again. "How about we just go around Central Town?"

"Oh, fine. We have nothing else to do anyway," Koko whined. He was already stomping his feet on the ground like a child because of his impatience. He stood up and waited for the others to stand as well. Ruka paid and soon left with the others. "Want to stop by an ice cream store?" Koko was asking his friends. Mikan started nodding enthusiastically and Koko whooped. He was surely enjoying this day.

They walked around for a while until they reached the store. A girl a few years older than them greeted them as they entered. "So, who wants some ice cream?" Anna was asking when they were already about to order. Everyone replied with a 'me' and was already choosing on what flavor they were going to get. The line was a bit long which gave them more time to decide.

Finally reaching the front of the line, everyone ordered. Anna, Nonoko and Sumire chose vanilla. Mikan and Ruka chose chocolate. Hotaru just wanted the cone, weird. The three other boys ordered rocky road ice cream. They walked around a little while longer 'til it became dark.

Yuu looked at his watch for the time. "Uhmm… Guys, I think I have to go. It's getting late and I have to meet Mr. Narumi every morning. It's hard to be a class representative, you know?" Yuu laughed silently and scratched the back of his head. "But, I promise that I'll make it up for you guys," he said this while smiling. He's too kind.

'_Aww, he looks so cute!'_"No, it's alright Yuu-san. You're right, it's late anyway. Mind if I go with you to the dormitories? I get too scared whenever it's too dark," Nonoko explained and shivered. When she finally realized what she had asked him, she blushed deep red. She turned away and at the corner of her eyes, she saw him nod his head, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Thanks," she told him shyly and together, they left after saying goodbye.

Koko was grinning. "I bet he will kiss his pillow tonight thinking that it's Nonoko-chan," he joked while laughing. The others (except Hotaru and Mikan) laughed along with him, thinking that what he said was funny. "You guys won't tell him about what I said, right?" When he asked this, he stopped laughing. A worried look was now plastered on his face.

"Sure," Mochu snorted. Everyone smirked making Koko scared as hell. He was DEAD. "We won't tell him, Koko. Pfft!" He said in a straight face and after a few seconds, he laughed so hard that he was already rolling on the floor. Sumire was already trying to calm her boyfriend but, it was no use. Oh well, at least she never gets to tell others that she was his girlfriend. They wouldn't really know that they're together.

Sumire, standing away Mochu as far as possible, looked at her nails. God, she could really use another good manicure. "Well, as it is getting late, I must go and leave that thing," she pointed at Mochu and with a huff, she left. Mochu, finally realizing that she meant what she said, followed her without saying goodbye. What good friends they have!

Hotaru was bored. She doesn't have anything to take a picture of and now that most of her test subjects are gone, she prefers to leave. "Thank you, Nogi. You sure saved my precious wallet from being taken from," with a wave, she also left with her precious duck scooter. What the hell was that? She sure loves that duck scooter, all right.

Koko watched as Hotaru sped away from them. "You promised, right?" Koko asked the people left. When they all nodded, Koko sighed. "Thank god! Yuu might be a good boy but, he can be a bad boy when needed," he shivered. That's right. Yuu isn't really the good boy we know him by. Once, Koko kicked the back of Yuu's chair and, after a few seconds, Yuu kicked back twice as hard. Now that was scary. "Have to go now. Want me to escort you to your room, Anna-chan?" He asked, a blush already on his cheeks.

Anna giggled lightly. "Sure," she smiled at him, the pink on her cheeks already noticed by him. "Bye guys!" She allowed Koko to hold her hand and they waved. A few seconds later, they left looking like a couple. They look good together. In a few days, maybe they would already be a couple since it's obvious that they both like each other.

Ruka faced Mikan with a smile. "I'm glad you're alright now," when he said this, he kissed her cheeks. He held her hands and kissed both of them. Without letting go, he said, "Tomorrow, would you go on a date with me again? I want us to spend time together again." He looked at her in the eyes and stared at it for a while. They never really spent time with each other much these days.

When Mikan noticed how desperate Ruka looked, she smiled. It's good to spend more time with your boyfriend once in a while. "Of course I would. I missed you, Ruka." She hugged him so tight. Ruka hugged back and rubbed her back soothingly; whispering 'I missed you too' in her ears. The scene was perfect for the two of them. They were alone in the center of the road with the moonlight shining on both of them. Never knew a moment like this could be so perfect.

Ruka pulled away from the hug and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Do you want to return to the dormitories now?" He asked her sweetly. When she nodded, he placed her hand in his and they left together.

They were already in front of Mikan's room. Ruka smiled. "Good night, Mikan," he whispered. And when she looked up, he pulled her towards him and kissed her; kissed her like they haven't kissed for years. A few minutes later, they pulled away, opening their eyes to look at each other once again. "Bye. I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow evening, okay? I love you," he kissed her forehead and saw her smile. With a wave, he left Mikan frowning.

'_Why do I have to hurt him? I don't even love him back.'_She thought before opening the door of her Special Star room. She turned on the lights and walked towards her closet to get some clothes for her to wear tonight. After taking a shower and dressing up, she lied on the bed and tried to sleep. "This turned out to be a great day. And tomorrow, I would have to break someone's heart," a tear fell out from her eye and she slept.

_**To Be Continued**_

_******=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''**  
_

_**Author's Notes:**_

__**=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''**

_**There's a hint on what will happen in the next chapter! ;) Stay tuned.**_

_**Amethyst: Third chapter done! We're already in Canada and I'm having a hard time continuing my stories! It's hard because I can't talk to Sapphire on the phone and ask for some ideas. :(( Anyway, review please.**_

_**Sapphire: Read and review, guys! We're really sorry for the very late update. Amethyst is having writer's block. =)) Thanks for those who reviewed! :D We need a beta-reader guys! Who's willing to do it for us? ;;)**_

_**REVIEW! :D :D**_


End file.
